The Jealous Three
by teh-Sara
Summary: A challenge response. Three times that Sawyer is jealous. "He doesn’t know why he cares; he doesn’t know why this bothers him."


**The Jealous Three**

**Author's Note: **I took this challenge from Sky Samuelle's LJ entry, and I wrote it right away, because it really tickled my muse. :) Basically, the challenge was to write three times where Sawyer is jealous: one of Jack, one of Phil, and one of Horace. I hope you all enjoy it!

Enjoy,  
Sara

*

**I.**

"Tell me about her."

It's Juliet's voice – unmistakable, the only female voice in the house – coming from Daniel's room. She was the only one who could ever make him talk, at least more than the scientific mumbo-jumbo that he frequently shares.

Sawyer stops in his tracks, pressing himself against the wall outside. He doesn't know why he's interested, exactly – maybe because he hadn't heard Daniel say a word about Charlotte, not the woman or the little girl.

The room is silent for such a long period that he nearly moves on. He doesn't feel guilty for eavesdropping (it's inevitable in such close quarters).

"You don't have to," she says softly, and he hears Daniel draw a shaky breath. She pauses; he imagines her resting her hand on his shoulder, a gesture she always makes toward Daniel – one of understanding, but also respect. Everyone else, Sawyer included, is guilty of treating Daniel like the plague, avoiding him, the awkward silences, the lost stares. But Juliet is different (he's always known).

She clears her throat. "It's hard, to lose someone you love."

He leans back against the wall as if pulled by her words.

"With Jack, it was different – different from you and Charlotte, I'm sure. I guess I thought it was something of a fairytale. Here was this guy, this surgeon, my only way off the island. I don't think I ever really believed I would be able to leave, but when I was with him, that was the weird part, when I was with him – it didn't matter. I didn't mind staying here. He was my protection."

Sawyer inhales sharply at her words, as if struck. He and Juliet share frequent conversations, but she'd never spoken of Jack (he'd never spoken of Kate either, but that didn't matter). His chest and neck flushed.

"Do you think he'll come back for you?" Daniel asks. There's a tremor in his voice that suggests he hadn't expected her words either.

Now it's Juliet's turn to be silent. Sawyer cranes his neck forward, afraid he'll miss her answer. He doesn't know why he cares; he doesn't know why this bothers him. She called Jack her _protection_, but she won't let Sawyer protect her. He tries, but she's too damn independent. (He likes that, too, though he'd never admit it.)

He guesses he's a poor substitute for the Doc. He's a conman; he's not a good person. She can't see past that (though she claims she does, but her words now prove that she can't). She doesn't trust him, not like she did the Doc.

He tightens his fist, but he doesn't know why he's angry.

"Yes, I think he'll come back," Juliet answers.

Sawyer shakes his head – he'd nearly given up on them coming back, and it had only been three months. He'd never been much for hope.

He moves from the wall, soft footsteps leading him back into the living room before he can hear any more of what she says because he doesn't know why, but it's as if a knife has been twisted in his gut.

"_Yes, I think he'll come back. But not for me. Even while I was with him, I knew the things he did – they weren't for me. Never for me."_

**II.**

Dharmaville is not known for its wild parties, but it is known for its desperate attempts.

The new recruits have come and it is time for celebration (but who knows how long they'll be there, who knows which of them will make it home again). Dharma labels are everywhere; on the hamburger packages and buns, on the beer cans, on the jumpsuits they all wear.

Juliet is standing with Amy, greeting a group of new (and mostly male) recruits, but he pretends not to notice. He looks, looks away, looks again – he can't stop himself. Why is she laughing so much? Did she curl her hair special for this event?

"Just go over there already," Miles growls, obviously disgusted by Sawyer's frequent glances in Juliet's direction.

Phil is standing with them, looks in Juliet's direction, laughs at Sawyer's expression. "If you won't, I will," he says, and in his tone there is a threat.

"No skin off my nose," Sawyer says. He's been fighting what he feels for a long time, why not continue?

Miles shakes his head and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _you're hopeless_. Phil gives him a tight-lipped smile, and promptly begins walking in Juliet's direction.

Sawyer is stunned. He can't believe the man (he doesn't really like Phil, but Phil shouldn't know that, Phil is supposed to be his _friend_, right?). If his feelings for Juliet are so obvious (he doesn't think they are, but everyone but Juliet seems to notice), Phil shouldn't be doing this.

But, as he said, _no skin off my nose_.

He settles down at one of the picnic tables beside Jin, who is watching everyone with a mixture of joy and confusion. Jin's English is much improved, but he still can't quite pick up on all the chatter.

"Lookat him," Sawyer grumbles.

Miles takes a seat in front of Jin so as not to block Sawyer's vision. "You had your chance."

Jin cranes his head around Miles. "Phil and Juliet?" he asks.

"Lafleur here is so stubborn, he's just gonna let her go."

"She wouldn't go for Phil," Sawyer spits.

Miles shrugs. "Weirder things have happened."

Jin keeps his mouth shut. He's the only smart one.

Sawyer watches as Juliet greets Phil. He doesn't know if she fakes that smile or not (he hopes she's faking it). Phil smiles back, touches her arm, laughs at something she says. She doesn't seem uncomfortable, but he silently wills Amy to keep standing there, not to leave the two alone.

"…look so nice today." Phil's words drift across to them. Miles smiles in Sawyer's direction, judging his reaction. He can't stop the heat that creeps up his cheeks.

Juliet laughs. He can't catch her answer. Phil touches her arm again – what is it with all this touching? Phil's eyes move up and down her body, and Sawyer can't watch this, but he can't stop. No one should be looking at her like that, like she's a piece of meat. She's worth more than any of them, all of them combined. She's loyal and beautiful and kind and generous and selfless; Phil is none of these things.

After a few minutes of conversation, Juliet eyes his hand on her arm quite seriously, but he doesn't remove it. She takes a step back, but he makes the step forward.

That's all Sawyer needs to see – he's up and moving toward them in an instant. Phil glances over his shoulder, smiles, nods his head at Juliet, and retreats back to the picnic table.

Juliet smiles at Sawyer. It's a grateful smile.

_Behind them, Miles nods appreciatively, and Phil smiles. "So you'll take my shift on Saturday?"_

_Miles agrees, "A deal's a deal."_

**III.**

"Juliet?"

He tosses his boots by the door. That's one of her rules, and now he's living with her (_only_ her, so she gets to make the rules – one man is easier to train than four, or three when Daniel left).

"She's not here."

"Miles?"

Miles is sitting on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table (boots still on), munching happily on a bag of Dharma chips. "I'm out of food."

"Go get some."

"Your house is closer."

Sawyer sighs. He's used to this. If he truly wanted, he'd have no problem ridding his home of Miles altogether, but truth be told, he doesn't mind Miles so much anymore.

"Where's Juliet?"

"Said she went to Horace's. Told me to tell you that she'll be back soon."

"_Horace's_? Why'd she go there?"

"Don't ask me."

Juliet had been spending a lot of time with Horace lately, but Sawyer was not terribly concerned. They'd been together as a couple, a _real_ couple, for two months– too long a time to be sneaking around. But this was odd, Juliet and Horace. They hardly spoke except for Dharma get-togethers, so it didn't make sense for her to be spending so much time with him, at his _house_ no less.

Miles had already gone back to his house before Juliet finally drags in, greeting Sawyer with a smile and a kiss. "How was work?" she asks.

"Fine."

"Nothing interesting happen today?"

"No."

"Any news on the promotion?"

"No."

"Miles and Phil behave?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" she asks, no longer accepting his short answers.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." She sits in the armchair across from the couch, where he is seated.

"Nothing," he repeats, this time a little louder.

"I can tell you're angry, just tell me what's up."

He tries to bite his tongue, but it's too fast for him. "Why don't you ask Horace? I'm sure he'll have an answer for you."

"_What?_" Her eyes are wide, unbelieving.

"Since ya been spendin' so much time with him lately."

"James." She always calls him James. "You can't be serious."

He looks back at her. There isn't anything he can say. Of course, he's _serious_.

"What, you honestly think I'm _cheating_ on you?"

"I don't know," he answers. It's true. He doesn't exactly know what he thinks. He doesn't believe that Juliet would do this to him, but there is no other explanation for why she's been at Horace's.

"Don't you think that if I _was_ cheating on you, I wouldn't _tell _you where I was going?"

This thought hasn't occurred to him, but he has an easy response, "Maybe that's what you want me to think."

She shakes her head, disgusted. "Listen, not that it _matters_ – you can think whatever you want, but it hurts to think you honestly think I'd cheat on you – but I'm helping him, I'm helping him, of all things, with _Amy_. He's crazy about her, since I'm her friend, he asked for my advice."

He's at a loss for words. He feels guilty, he feels stupid. He shifts in his seat. Her eyes bore into his.

"I_ love_ you," she says, but she's still angry, and with that, she stalks away. He hears the bedroom door slam, but he smiles – it's the first time she's told him that she loves him.

_Later, he works up the nerve to enter the room, and she's in bed, reading. He takes the book from her hands and puts his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him, and he says, "I love you back."_


End file.
